Operation DMI
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: Niley, legal. Nick's operation to win her love back, and someone else's operation to drive her insane. Much better than it sounds. R
1. 1 MAY 1

**Operation DMI**

**I own nothing. Legal :)**

**NR.1: MAY; 1**

**Miley**

I am so bored. I know, who would have thought that I, probably the busiest teenage girl in the world, am actually bored. No one in their right mind, right? Hehe.

I really have nothing to do today. My whole family went out, leaving me home alone. Ooh, joy. It's Saturday, so I don't have to film my show. Now, what should I do? Read? Hmm, that would probably be a good idea. Wait, I just got a message on MSN...

**demzz101: yo grl, how are you? you have no idea how much i miss you?**

**miley1010109?: haha, hello my dear, dear friend. hmm, i think i do, because...i miss you just as much. :)**

**miley1010109?: oh, wait, missing someone is a bad thing :(**

**demzz101: rofl, you crack me up.**

**miley1010109?: ditto. so, how's the tour going? are the boys behaving...nice? i know it's a stupid question, but, maybe, just maybe, they've changed.**

**demzz101: unfortunately...no. joe is as annoying and childish as usual, only this time, he has the support of his brothers. but besides that, the tour's awesome.**

**what's up with you? are you lonely?**

**miley1010109?: it's not that i'm lonely, i'm just...bored, you know? taylor is god knows where, lol, you are in south america, mandy, well she's busy, and my family's out for the day.**

**demzz101: what about justin?**

**miley1010109?: meh...don't remind me. we broke up.**

**demzz101: really? why?**

**miley1010109?: he was too possesive...**

**demzz101: aww, i'm sorry girlie.**

**miley1010109?: eh, don't worry about me...i'm sure i'll find someone. someday...**

**demzz101: i think you already have.**

**miley1010109?: what are you talking about?**

**demzz101: you know very well **_**who**_** am i talking about.**

**miley1010109?: demi!!!**

**demzz101: sorry hun, gotta go now. joe's kicing me off the computer.**

**miley1010109?: oh alright, say hi to the boys and enjoy the rest of your trip. love ya. **

**demzz101: love ya 2. 3**

**demzz101 has signed off.**

**jaj2aj89 wants to be your friend. click yes to accept his request, no to deny.**

Hmm...I wonder who that is. Oh what the hell, I'll add him, just for fun...

**jaj2aj89 has signed in.**

**jaj2aj89: miley, is that you?  
miley1010109?: WHO IS THIS?**

**jaj2aj89: hahaha :D**

**miley1010109?: are you some sort of a psycho or something?**

**jaj2aj89: :(**

**miley1010109?: WTF?**

**jaj2aj89: that's how you're speaking with your old-ah broth-ah?**

**miley1010109?: LMFAO.**

**miley1010109?: joe?**

**jaj2aj89: yes, miss shmiley?**

**miley1010109?: i don't get your username.**

**jaj2aj9: my name 2x + the year of my birth.**

**miley1010109?: oh, right.,**

**jaj2aj89: i don't get all those numbers in your username...**

**miley1010109?: yeah, too long to explain it. i'm thinking about changing my username, any ideas?**

**jaj2aj89: how about...nicky's miley? :D:D:D:D awesome, right?**

**miley1010109?: JOE!!!!!!**

**jaj2aj89: wha? oh alright, how about, shmileyintherain?**

**miley1010109?: hmm, that's a good idea. except...hmm.**

**jaj2aj89: except?**

**miley1010109?: just a sec.**

**miley1010109? has signed off.**

**jaj2aj89: hey, that's more than a second!!! did you just ran away from me, little lady?!!**

**sunnyshmiles has signed in.**

**sunnyshmiles: i'm back :D**

**jaj2aj89: you were gone for more than a second. i'm mad at you. :(**

**sunnyshmiles: oh joe, stop acting like a child :D**

**jaj2aj89: i am not acting like a child. .**

**jaj2aj89 has signed off.**

Seriously. ..That?

Joe can be such a pain in the butt sometimes. But that's why we love him, I guess. He's funny, but he crosses the line way too often.

**troubleinthewater wants to be your friend. click yes to accept his request, no to deny.**

Now this username scares the heck out of me. Who the hell could this be? I dare myself to accept his request. I thought jaj2aj89 was some strange psycho, but it turned out to be a familiar psycho. Maybe I know this person too.

**troubleinthewater has signed in.**

**troubleinthewater: hi miley :)**

**sunnyshmiles: who the heck is this? your name sounds perverted!!!**

**troubleinthewater: lmao....**

**sunnyshmiles: who is this?**

**troubleinthewater: do you like...**_**perverted **_**people?**

**sunnyshmiles: eww! now, i'm asking you this for the last time: who are you?**

**troubleinthewater: you'll find out. eventually. now why don't you + i have some fun over the MSN.**

**sunnyshmiles: eww, you sick, twisted, perv! never! do i know you?**

**troubleinthewater: hahahaa, you're hilarious, you know that? hmm...yes, you do know me.**

**sunnyshmiles: dylan, is that you? cause you're the only perve i know.**

**troubleinthewater: :O noo...i'm not dylan. but i guess you know 2 perves now. hehehehhe.**

**sunnyshmiles: ok, you're freaking me out. joe, is that you?**

**troubleinthewater: joe who?**

**sunnyshmiles: oh, nevermind. when will you tell me who you are?**

**troubleinthewater: when you confide in me.**

**sunnyshmiles: do you really think i'd confide in you without knowing your identity?**

**troubleinthewater: but you do know me!**

**sunnyshmiles: maybe, but i don't know who you are! got it, moron?!**

**troubleinthewater: no.**

**sunnyshmiles: urgh, you're so frustrating!**

**troubleinthewater: good, now tell me, which boy makes you hot and bothered?**

**sunnyshmiles: huh? you are so disgusting...i'm off.**

**sunnyshmiles has signed off.**

**troubleinthewater**

First step, complete.

Nineteen more left.

Hehe, playing with Miley is hilarious. I'll have to drive her to the mental institution by the end of this game. Hahah, I can't wait to reveal my identity to her. But before that, I must complete all the necessary steps.

This is going to be awesome!

_AN: So...I desperately wanted to write a humorous Niley fic. Plus, I've been advertising my IM Niley fic for quite a while. you guys liked the first chapter, even though there's no Nick in it. Any ideas for troubleinthewater? _


	2. 2 MAY 2

**2: MAY; 2**

**Miley**

**troubleinthewater has signed in.**

Oh no.

**troubleinthewater: hey foxxy :D**

**sunnyshmiles: what do you want?**

**troubleinthewater: to talk to you, silly. (=**

**sunnyshmiles: why? why don't you want to tell me who you are?**

**troubleinthewater: oh...just because...you'll find out...eventually.**

**sunnyshmiles: well, if that's the case, then...we'll talk. eventually. good-bye.**

**troubleinthewater: no, miley, wait!!!**

**troubleinthewater: please, don't go!**

**sunnysmiles: (): i'm here, i'm here. take a chill pill. what's going on? what do you want?**

**troubleinthewater: your panties.**

OK, this dude is starting to creep me out. Why doesn't he just say who he is? I don't understand.

**sunnyshmiles: ok, eww, you perv. you make me sick. now, my boyfriend has just signed in so i'm going to go and talk to him. bye-bye.**

**troubleinthewater: don't go! please! i bet i love you more than your bf does.**

Wow.

**sunnyshmiles: you know, if you really loved me like you say you do, you would tell me your name. :)**

**come on, i'll give you a kiss. D:**

**troubleinthewater: nuh-uh, missy, nice try, but no! well, whatever, go talk to that douche. ..**

**sunnyshmiles: good, cause i don't care either. about you, i mean.**

**troubleinthewater: fine! then i won't be bothering you anymore.**

**sunnyshmiles: .**

**troubleinthewater: good-bye!  
sunnyshmiles: that's my line!**

**troubleinthewater: whatever.**

**sunnyshmiles: ..**

**troubleinthewater: huh?**

**sunnyshmiles: if you don't get that, you're stupider than i thought. good-bye!**

**troubleinthewater has signed off.**

Finally.

**nickyjojo has just signed in.**

**nickyjo: hi miles.**

**sunnyshmiles: hi, nicky. what's up?**

**nickyjo: nothing much, i'm bored. with you?**

**sunnyshmiles: urgh...i'm pissed.**

**nickyjo: :( why?**

**sunnyshmiles: there's this moron bothering me for the past couple of days. he's so perverted, i'm telling you!**

**nickyjo: (): i'm sorry to hear that. :(**

**sunnyshmiles: thanks nick. how are you? well, besides that boredom thingy. :D **

**nickyjo: now that i'm talking with you - excellent!**

**sunnyshmiles: aww, you're such a sweetheart! ily 3**

**nickyjo: ily 2 3 **

**sunnyshmiles: hehe, when are you coming to l.a.?**

**nickyjo: soon. very soon.**

**sunnyshmiles: aww, don't be a tease. when? i really wanna see you. oh, and joe and kevin 2.**

**nickyjo: i miss my bff. i am so excited to see you and hear all the interesting things you have to say.**

**sunnyshmiles: was that sarcasm, nicholas?**

**nickyjo: what? oh, the end? er, maybe...maybe not. :D**

**sunnyshmiles: here you go again with the teasing. :/**

**nickyjo: aww, am i making miss shmiles sad :( ?**

**sunnyshmiles: yesh, you are. **

**nickyjo: aww, i'm sorry.**

**sunnyshmiles: sure you are.**

**nickyjo: well, of course i am.**

**ihavemileyspanties has just signed in.**

What the...? Who the heck is this?

**sunnyshmiles: wait a sec, nicky, another stalker turned up.**

**nickyjo: oh, ok? do you need some help?**

**sunnyshmiles: nah, i think i'll handle it.**

**nickyjo: whatever you say, darling :)**

**sunnyshmiles: who the heck are you?**

**ihavemileyspanties: well, hello miss miley. :D:D you have no idea how priviliged i feel just to talk to you.**

**sunnyshmiles: what the hell does your username mean?**

**ihavemileyspanties: can you read?**

**sunnyshmiles: yes, why?**

**ihavemileyspanties: read it and you'll know exactly what it means.**

**sunnyshmiles: but...but, you don't have my panties.**

**ihavemileyspanties: and how do you know that?**

**sunnyshmiles: i don't even know you. how the heck could you possible have my panties?**

**ihavemileyspanties: i have my ways.**

**sunnyshmiles: urgh, i don't even know you, but i hate you already!!!**

**ihavemileyspanties: are you sure you don't know me? because, i am not.**

**sunnyshmiles: seriously, who are you? wait, are you the same person as troubleinthewater?**

**ihavemileyspanties: maybe, maybe not. :)**

Hmm, this sounds familiar. As if I heard it somewhere before. Yep, he's troubleinthewater.

**sunnyshmiles: you are. please, please, please, stop annoying me. leave me the heck alone. please. for my mental health.**

**ihavemileyspanties: hihihi. :D**

**nickyjo: milesss, you here?**

**sunnyshmiles: uh-huh. unfortunately. that moron doesn't know when to stop. seriously, his new username is ihavemileyspanties. how insane is that? i don't even know the guy!!!  
nickyjo: are you sure? i mean, the guy could be someone you know. right?**

**sunnyshmiles: well, yeah, but....hey, do you know something?**

**nickyjo: no, how could i?**

**sunnyshmiles: yeah, you're right. how could you be in contact with someone so...idiotic. lmao. i really don't know what other way to describe him.**

**ihavemileyspanties: hi miley, just a warning so you couldn't be too shocked - tomorrow, my username will be ihavemileysbra. :D**

URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**sunnyshmiles: you know what, you perv?!! i'm sick of you!!! i'll block you so you cannot contact me anymore. good-bye!!!**

**nickyjo: mileyyyyyy...where did you go?**

**sunnyshmiles: sorry, nicky, just trying to handle that...creature. lol.**

**nickyjo: creature? lmao. that's a nice...name.**

**sunnyshmiles: i know, right? he just won't stop terrorizing me. it's annoying. trust me, you don't want a stalker like that. sometimes, i even feel like...he knows everything about me, and that just makes me sick. **

**nickyjo: aww, mi, i'm sorry you have to go through this. again.**

**sunnyshmiles: thanks. 33 i love you so much, you're such a fantastic friend. if you find out who that moron is, you'll tell me, right?**

**nickyjo: of course i'll tell you mi. :) love you too.**

**sunnyshmiles: thanks nicky. :)**

**nickyjo: no problem, miles. no problem. 333 how's justin?**

**sunnyshmiles: well, to tell you the truth...i have no idea. i mean, i know he's online right now and i could talk to him and everything, but i don't want to. he's a great guy, but right now, i'm not in the mood for him and his problems. hehe. i know i sound cruel, but...**

**nickyjo: no, you don't!**

**sunnyshmiles: really? **

**nickyjo: yeah, it's perfectly normal to get tired of your own bf after a while, even if he is a good guy. can i ask you a question though?**

**sunnyshmiles: sure, ask away. **

**nickyjo: do you love him?**

Why is he asking me this?

**sunnyshmiles: who? ihavemileyspanties or justin?**

**nickyjo: justin, lol silly. it doesn't seem like you love ihavemileyspanties or whoever that freak is.**

**sunnyshmiles: i really, really don't. if i ever find out who that moron is...gah...well, let's just say...that person will be in trouble. because no one, and i mean no one, messes with me!**

**nickyjo: yeah..i know what you mean.**

**sunnyshmiles: i'm sorry?**

**nickyjo: err, sorry..i, er, well...i didn't know what to say.**

**sunnyshmiles: lmao, you crack me up.**

**nickyjo: well, you know, i try. :D:D:D haha. just imagine me grabbing my collar and pretending like i'm some sort of model or something.**

You could be.

**sunnyshmiles: lol, you trully are the greatest.**

**nickyjo: thx. sorry mi, but i gotta go now. we're shooting a video for our new single. **

**sunnyshmiles: ooh, sounds exciting. can't wait to see the video.**

**nickyjo: :) bye. ly.**

**sunnyshmiles: ly 2. ciao!**

**nickyjo has signed off.**

**ihavemileyspanties: mileyyyyyyy, are you here?**

**sunnyshmiles: urgh, not you again! i thought i blocked you.**

**ihavemileyspanties: you obviously didn't. :D muahahahah!**

**sunnyshmiles: oh boy.**

**AN: So? What do you think? Oh, and if you guys could check out (and leave a comment or two ;)) on my newest Niley one-shot called Love In A Dark Theatre, that would be great. The past week was one fantastic Niley week! Don't you agree? :D One more day of school left. Yaaaaaay. :D The Other Side Of Me ch. 11. will be up tomorrow. :) Or today. You never know with me. But most likely, tomorrow. :D Haha. **


	3. 3 MAY 10

**Operation DMI**

**I own nothing.  
**

**3; MAY 10th**

**Miley**

So, I haven't been on in a couple of days. I've been extremely busy, and honestly, I'm kind of grateful. I didn't have to put up with this pain in the ass called….

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood has just signed in.**

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood: **Hi, Miley!

**Sunnyshmiles: **hello, you freak. What do you want?

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood: **I have your thong in my hands.

**Sunnyshmiles: **What?!

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood**: And they smell really good.

Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! This guy is beyond sick. Maybe I should just block him.

**Sunnyshmiles: **Pfft…One more inappropriate comment and you're getting blocked.

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood: **=( You wouldn't do that. I'd kill myself if you blocked me. I really would.

Like I said…

**Sunnyshmiles:** -.-

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood:** I love you, Miley!

I can't help but snort at that. No, that's not weird at all.

**Sunnyshmiles: **Sure you do.

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood: **My love for you is eternal! I cannot express all of my feelings towards you. You shall be mine someday!

Seriously, who is this guy? As soon as he starts being funny, his creepy side appears.

I pity his parents. Poor people, probably don't know they have a creeper for a child.

**Sunnyshmiles: **Uh-huh, sure I will. Keep telling that to yourself.

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood: **You don't know it yet, but really… You will be mine someday, Smiles.

**Mileyspantiessmellreallygood has signed off.**

Well, that wasn't weird at all.

"What are you doing?" she raises her eyebrows at her best friend who was just leaving their computer. Panic appears on his handsome face and he quickly turns around, logging off of the site he was on. "Nothing," he manages to say, but she doesn't believe him. She raises her eyebrows and takes a few steps forward, landing in front of him in no longer than a minute. She tries to see what he's hiding, but his reflexes are good. His body quickly covers the side of the screen where the page is still seen

She rolls her eyes at her friend, almost giving up. "Seriously, dude! What are you hiding?" He shrugs. "Nothing."

"Then will you let me go on the computer? I need to do some research for my…er, paper." He raises his eyebrows. "What kind of paper? You're done with school."

She nods, getting aggravated. "I know I am, but I really need to do something on that damn computer!" He takes a step back, if that's possible, his eyes widening. "O-kay." With that, he's gone, forgetting about the application on the computer which is still open and his info out for everyone to see.

As soon as she's sure he's gone, she sits on a chair and turns her attention to the computer screen. She presses the white button and soon enough, she is signed in. Her eyes move to the top of the window and she almost screams as she notices the name. She quickly signs out as she hears someone coming to the room, her jaw still hanging in shock.

I'm bored. Why isn't anyone on when I'm bored? Even that creeper is off. Ugh, maybe I should just make a twitter. I mean, everyone has it…And perhaps they're all on twitter. Yes, that's what I shall do. Make a twitter account. Yaay me!

** has just signed in.**

Oooh, Nick's on. Damn, why does he always have to ruin my plans? I'm kidding, I'm kidding… I love it when he interrupts me in something. He's my best friend, after all.

**Sunnyshmiles: **I see someone changed their name again. :P

**St. Nick: **Well, you know… Changing my username is my fetish.

**Sunnyshmiles: **Lmfaooooo…As well as a few other things. Xd

**St. Nick: **You know it, babe! ; ) So, what's up?

My heart melted when he called me babe. I know I was supposed to date Justin and be all happy with him, but truthfully… he doesn't make me happy as much as Nick used to. And still does, even though we're best friends. He doesn't make me laugh, there's no chemistry between us… Our relationship is mostly based on friendship. Friends have more chemistry than we do. We also haven't been talking that much lately, or seeing each other. And to be honest, I don't miss him. At all. Nick's everything I need. But I can't tell him that. He's moved on.

**Sunnyshmiles: **Nothing much. I'm bored. So bored that I almost went to make a twitter.

**St. Nick: :O **Why didn't you?

**Sunnyshmiles: **You came on. Xd

**St. Nick: **Well, I'm gonna go off now so you can make a twitter. Be sure to follow me first! Bye, Smiles!

No Nick, don't go! Don't leave me again!

Of course, I didn't tell him that. If only I had the courage to say that to him. Ha, I'm not that brave. Really, I'm the biggest chicken you will ever meet. Oh look, Demi's on!

**IGotThatDemDems has just signed in.**

**IGotThatDemDems: **OMG Miley, guess what?!?!

Wow, this sounds like something important. Why else would she be so excited all of a sudden? I'd better ask what it is…

**Smileysunshine: **What?! What?! What?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

**IGotThatDemDems: **I know who your stalker is!

**Smileysunshine: **My stalker?!

**IGotThatDemDems: **Yeah, the guy with the panties who's stalking you on MSN? Ring a bell?

Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh, she knows who the perv is!

**Smileysunshine: **OMG, you know who it is?!

**IGotThatDemDems: **Yep! It's…

**IGotThatDemDems has just signed off.**

What...The...Fuck?!

**AN: Long time no update, eh? :P Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless of my late updateding. :/ School and national exams (you really don't want to know what that is), are taking over my life. Oh well...It should be done next month soo...Yeah, I'd like to know what you think of this chapter? Any ideas of who the stalker might be? ;) Also, you'll see pretty soon why this story is called 'Operation DMI'. Although, I have to admit, I forgot what I put DMI for. Have to remember. Lol. But...What do you think? Will it work or fail badly? You'll see in the next chapter.  
**

**Oh and please follow me on twitter: MickxMilkxNiley :)**

**Have a great day/week/month! :D  
**


	4. 4 MAY 14

**4: May 14****th**

I haven't spoken to Demi since that day. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer. It's weird, really. Sometimes I feel as if someone's screwing with me. Ok, so someone's definitely screwing with me over MSN… But this is getting way too strange for me. My best friend doesn't answer my calls anymore. Maybe I should just give up. Change my MSN, go to Demi's house to see what's wrong, ask Taylor if maybe she knows what's going on….

Yeah, I know…Ask Taylor. What a famous line, eh? Funny how Taylor and Demi are still close friends despite Demi dating Joe. Shame how that can't be said about me and Selena, even though Nick and I are just best friends right now. She's just weird. I don't think she's in love with him, but I do think she's obsessed.

She doesn't love him, yet she's jealous of me. Of our friendship. Of what we might have.

I have never in my life met someone as envious as Selena is. She wants everything I have. Yet, she's too ashamed to say that we're on good terms. We were even friends at some point of our lives.

Wait a second…

Why am I talking about Selena instead of finding out who my stalker is? I need to get man arrested as soon as possible.

I change from my pajamas into my favourite shorts and blouse before heading downstairs to pick up my Converse. Soon enough, they too are on my feet and I am ready to go. My family's out, so I grab the keys from the living room and head out.

I walk towards Demi's house because honestly… why would I want to use a car? She lives in the same street as me. Plus, I want this to be a surprise. She'd hear my car if I went with it.

I walk and walk and walk until finally, I arrive. I enter the code into the small device and her front door open. I run towards her house, knocking on the door as I arrive.

"I'm coming!" I hear her yell, probably from upstairs. I know it might take her a second so I sit on a small bench that's placed in the middle of the porch. As soon as my butt covers the surface of the bench, the door open and I see her eyes widen as she realizes it's me who's visiting her.

"Miley," she says in a whisper. I raise my eyebrows at her, feeling as if I'm in some kind of soap opera.

"Well hello there, Demitria." I put a brave smirk on my tired face.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asks me nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was forbidden to visit my best friend!" I raise my voice a little. I've had enough of her. Something's going on and she needs to tell me what.

"I-I…no, you're not, but…" I'm so sick of her lies already. "But what Demitria?" She winces as she hears me say her name in a high frequency.

"I-I…"

"Look, if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, just say it! But don't act like this, because you're both confusing and hurting me."

Demi sighs and opens the door for me, letting me come in. "Come in, Miles. You need to hear this. To be honest, I don't know how to break it to you but… I'll try." I narrow my eyes at her words but follow her anyways.

We end up in her room, on her bed, me laying on the left side, her on the right side, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"I found out who your stalker is."

"I already know that, Demi. You started telling me but then suddenly logged off. What happened?"

I hear her take a deep breath and I look at her. Her lips are curved into a frown, her eyes darkened, which means she was thinking about . Unsure of something.

"He found out I was about to tell you and…well, turned off my computer." I groan. "So it's definitely a he?" Demi nods, making me groan even more. "And I know him?"

"Know him would be the understatement of the century." I look at her confused. Who could it possibly be?

"Is it Justin? My ex?" Demi shakes her head. "Oh, no… This guy is ten thousand times nicer than Justin." I snort. Nicer? The guy's a creep who talks about sniffing my underwear.

"Is it Bieber?" I knew it! It had to be him. J-Biebzz is a weirdo. He's a great guy, but he's a weirdo. Remember when he called me at 3 am just to say hello? Yeah, I wish I wouldn't.

Demi sighs again and I can feel my hands sweat from the excitement. "Well, who is it then?" I've never been a patient person.

"It's someone much, much closer to you…"

"Will you tell me already how it is or do I have to guess it? Because I have no fucking idea who it might be!" See? That's not what a patient person would say.

"It's Nick."

"WHAT?" I yell in surprise.

"It's Nick. Your ex-boyfriend and current best friend."

"Miley! Miley! Miley, do you hear me?" Yes, I can, but I cannot see you. My eyes won't open. Maybe it's still from the shock. Suddenly, I feel her move and soon enough, she's gone. I hear her walking somewhere only to come back a few seconds later.

"Aaah!" my eyes finally open as she spills cold water all over my face. "Oh thank God, you're fine!" Demi yells, pulling me into a hug.

"Demi, what am I gonna do? Why is he doing this to me?" I ask her as we pull away. She shrugs, smiling. "I don't know, you'll have to ask him." Oh, she knows something. She just won't say. Mean bitch. I sigh dramatically and pout.

"Oh well…can you promise me one thing, Dems?" She nods. "I'd be happy to."

"Don't tell Nick that I know it's him."

Later that day, I sign in to MSN, anxiously waiting for Nick to come on. I wondee what his reaction will be.

Oh, lookiee… He has just signed in. With a different name… OK, what the hell is going on through that boy's head?

**NicksDickisSmall: **Hiya! :D

**ILoveMileysTitties: **Uhm, do I know you?

**NicksDickisSmall: **I don't know. Do you?

**ILoveMileysTitties: ** I don't know. That's why I'm asking.

**NicksDickisSmall: **Since when do you add strangers on MSN?

Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that.

**ILoveMileysTitties: **What do you mean? O.o

**NicksDickisSmall: **Nothing, nevermind.

**ILoveMileysTitties: **Soo, who's your username about?

**NicksDickisSmall: **Nick Jonas's penis.

Gotcha buddy,

**ILoveMileysTitties: **O.O How would you know how big Nick's penis is?

**NicksDickisSmall: **How the hell would you know what Miley's breasts look like?

**ILoveMileysTitties: **Taste. I…don't. I just assume. And love them.

**NicksDickisSmall: **You…you..you..you…YOU!

**ILoveMileysTitties: **Me, me, me WHAT?

**NicksDickisSmall:** You're INSUFFERABLE!

**ILoveMileysTitties: **But you know you'd like to have my 'small' dick in you.

**NicksDickisSmall: **Hell yeah, I would!

**ILoveMileysTitties: **And you know it's not that little. Quite the opposite, actually.

**NicksDickisSmall: **Of course I do!

**NicksDickisSmall: **Wait, what?

**ILoveMilysTitties has signed off.**

**AN: I apologize for the late update. I've been really busy. :( My best friend had an accident and ended up in hospital. :(( No inspiration for anything, not even my youtube stories. :((( Oh well, I'm back though. :D Haha. And you all should know that the next chapter is the last one. I want to finish this story while it's still hot and now that you know who the stalker is... Well, there's only one thing left to find out. What? Review and you'll get the next chapter. :D  
**


End file.
